An Alarming Panic Situation
by Oocami
Summary: Learning to drive may seem like an easy task but what will happen when one of the teachers isn’t much better than the students? Chapter three is up and ready to be read!
1. Misleading Truth

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Azumanga Daioh or Alice in wonderland.

This is also my first story so I hope you like it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter one**

**Misleading Truth**

The gentle tapping of a pen against the pale wooden teacher's desk echoed through the classroom leaving a soothing feeling to the students who had already grown accustomed to the repetitive sound. Words did not escape from the children's throats as each person concentrated fully on the test that lay mockingly in front of them. Some murmured incoherent sounds to themselves as others were left in a trance as their eyes stared blankly at the whiteness in front of them. Of course there was one more type of student that resided in this stress filled room, and of course that was the carefree, clumsy, hyperactive, somewhat stupid Tomo-ish people. There was only one person who fit that character though, obviously it had to be Takino Tomo. The young chocolate brown haired girl lazily slept with her face planted nonchalantly on the paper in front of her. Her soft breathing shook nervously in her chest as she felt her eyelids flutter open. Not yet being able to see, she loudly let a yawn roll on the tip of her tongue as her arms flung into the air stretching out wildly. Finally her vision began to return to her as she blinked furiously when the light began to tease her watering eyes. Although the girl was loudly annoying no one seemed to notice the movement that had just occurred. Tomo, who was slightly annoyed at the fact, began to examine the situation that was rolling itself out in front of her. Her eyes soon zoomed in on the particular disturbance that was outside. The area seemed rather different than usually. The sky radiated its vibrant pink as small purple clouds drifted across the sky at their own pace. The blue trees that normaly stood solemnly in the schoolyard shook furiously in the wind as black leaves swirled in the breeze only to find themselves landing on the soft white ground.

"Gees, I wish something interesting would happen at school…"

Tomo muttered as she leaned heavily on her pale hands that restlessly stood on the desk, but soon she found herself falling forward as she watched her desk run off out of the classroom, along with her test.

"Hey wait a minute! You damn thief, give me my test back!"

She yelled furiously as she bounced to a standing position and charged after the runaway desk. It had already gotten a rather large head start but Tomo was slowly catching up to it as the windows of the corridor fluttered in the wind. Still far ahead of her, the desk turned the corner in an odd fashion and disappeared from the girl's site.

"Oh no you don't!"

Tomo screamed as she dashed around the corner now wearing a pink penguins costume. She soon found herself screeching to an abrupt stop as her eyes fell upon an orange fuzzy squirrel jumping out the window, a white sheet in its hand. A grin curled the ends of Tomo's lips as she began to burst out laughing, mocking at the runaway fuzziness.

"Like that kind of transformation would stop me!"

She announced flapping her flipper-wings. Tomo hurried to the same window and jumped out carelessly. She floated to the ground softly and stared down at the squirrel that had somehow acquired a small black top hat with a red tie.

"I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date!"

He cried out as he stared down at the test, which popped into the form of a watch.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be a white rabbit? Or was it a purple pig…"

Tomo exclaimed but her voice soon trailed off as se scratched her chin with the pink flipper-wing.

"You've never read that book! How would you know?!"

The squirrel inquired as he flew away with his cute butterfly wings. The pocket watch dangled back and forth from the silver chain that it was now attached to when Tomo finally realized that once again her test was on the run.

"AH! Come back here you devious squirrelfly!"

She called out as she wobbled towards the street that appeared in front of her. She confidently walked out onto the road but her eyes caught hold of the stop sign that stood on her right. She stopped, just like any other person would do and continued to walk on slowly, she didn't want to crash into anyone after all.

"You were thinking about skipping the stop weren't you?"

The stop sign questioned as he turned only slightly to look at the back of the penguin girl. Tomo didn't really care about what the yellow sign had to say since after all she did stop. She hurried along the spiral road as adults wearing animal masks greeted her casually. She stopped every now and then to ask if they had spotted a purple pig running along. Of course only after asking over a dozen people did she realize that it was actually an orange pig.

"Orange pig, orange pig, orange pig, orange pie, orange pie… Hey mister! Have you seen a orange pie?"

The man in the cat like mask shook his head and continued on his daily route. Fortunately for him he didn't have to go looking for an orange pie in a top hat and tie.

"Wait a minute! It was a Squirrel! Not a Pie-pig! Crap!"

She moaned as she collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily. She quickly rolled onto her back and began to watch as the purple clouds chase each other across the sky.

"If only I had a sign…"

She whimpered slightly staring blankly upwards where an orange squirrelfly cloud flew by…

"Hey! Wait a minute! That cloud looked oddly like a pie… Come back here!"

She cried once again jumping to her feet and waddling off. This was her last chance, if she didn't catch the little rascal then all would be lost. She watched as the squirrelfly landed near a large green lake and immediately dove into the air. As if her courageous act was in slow motion, she flew through the air slowly and with a warriors cry she felt her flipper-wings grab hold of the confused fuzz.

"Okay, okay! Here, you can have your test back…"

Tomo flung herself up as she rested the tips of her pink flippers on her hip. She laughed out triumphantly as she watched the squirrelfly extend his small arm towards her. The watch soon turned back into the paper and Tomo started to reach out her wing to grab the paper. Suddenly the young high school girl felt as if her world was being torn apart. She stared feverously at the animal that seemed to be getting farther away from her by the second.

"Nooooooooooo!"

The word dramatically rolled on the tip of her tongue as she watched the world turn into a black oblivion and with that there was nothing…

A gentle tapping of a pen echoed through the young girls head as her chocolate brown eyes blinked open. The room that she occupied was silent but she could feel the presence of the other students due to the stress that radiated from their young bodies. Tomo shifted in her hard seat and pushed herself up so that she could look around the class. To her left she could see all her friends working on something that seemed to be almost important but more of an irritation. The high school girl's eyes continued to scan the classroom but something even more interesting caught her eye. She recklessly stood up shoving both her desk and chair onto their sides and pointed hysterically towards the window.

"Oh my God! Look! Look! The sky is blue!"

She cried out in a complete state of utter panic. What phenomenon could have possibly made the sky change to such a dull color! And how was it possible that no one had noticed it until she said it? The eccentric girls actions made the students turn their heads only slightly to look at her great discovery but many sighs were breathed out of their mouths as their eyes turned back to look at Tomo.

"Why? Why? Why?! WHY?!"

She blurted out as she heard the sound of high-heeled shoes taping along the ground. Her panic stricken face peered towards where the sound had stopped and found herself looking directly at an irritated teacher.

"Tomo?!"

The young adult snapped in an annoyed tone as the young girls arms seemed to flutter around in confusing.

"Yukari-sensei… Why…"

She once again blurted out through tears as a distinct sound of a hard cover book hitting something like a skull rang through the class.

"Why…"

Tomo whimpered again as Yukari's anger meter hit its top.

"Did you already forget about your test?!"

She screeched in a high pitch voice as if she had snapped. Most of the students edged their desk away from their insane homeroom teacher but Tomo bounced back up into her normal posture when she heard the words that were uttered from her teacher's mouth.

"AHH! Don't worry Yukari-chan! I'll go get that rascal of a squirrelfly and bring him to speak to you about the orange pie-pig!"

Tomo yelled as she dashed out of the classroom. Silence once again fell upon the class as they all stared dumbstruck at the closed door. What had just happen? Not many people could have answered that but they soon heard a loud thud. They turned towards where the noise seemed to originate from and found Yomi with her head flat against her desk.

"I thought it was possible to ignore her…"

She whimpered as the sound once again echoed through the classroom.

-----------------------------------------------------

"I had a epiphany!"

Tomo cried out to the group of friends that stood casually on the roof of the school. It was finally lunchtime and Yukari had finished up with her beating on Tomo. Well, she wasn't quite done but Minamo had dragged her off, against her will, to go eat lunch so in the end it was more like delayed than done.

"Is that your third one this week?"

Kagura mentioned through a mouth full of food. Her comment didn't seem to faze the hyper girl at all as a huge smile danced across her lips. Long minutes passed as Tomo stared blankly at her five friends but it was only Yomi who finally stood up and whacked the girl across the head with her fist.

"Spit it out already!"

Yomi glared at the stupid girl who was still in the position she had landed in from the unexpected attack. Tomo's head slowly retracted to the normal position she was in but with a very different expression. Her eyes were somewhat teary and she seemed to have lost something of great importance to her.

"You knocked it out of my head."

She cried out with an exasperated look on her face.

"Give it back! Give it back! Give it back! Give it back!…"

Yomi stood frozen in her stance and completely speechless.

"I-uh, ca-ah. Stop. Tomo, what-uh… STOP IT!"

She screamed and once again smacked the girl on the head. Tomo froze, as if it were a replay of the last action, but she soon had the huge smile planted on her lips as she bounced around the roof.

"I didn't think that would work…"

Yomi sighed as she sat down in her depression.

"I feel tired."

She stated as she slumped down staring at her food. Chiyo gave a halfhearted laugh.

"So, Tomo-san, what was this epiphany about?"

She questioned not wanting to waste any more of their free time. Tomo immediately stopped with her bouncing and grinned.

"I want to get my drivers license!"

She exclaimed as she once again left her companions speechless.

"No, I won't allow it!"

Yomi stated as her glasses shifted on her nose making her eyes not visible due to the reflection. Shocked, Tomo fell to the ground in agony and despair.

"Why?!"

She whined as Yomi's stubbornness stayed intact.

"We don't need another Yukari!"

Yomi exclaimed, ignoring the shuddering Chiyo, as she munched on the sandwich that was being devoured ever so nervously. Nothing could be worse than having Tomo and Yukari driving on the same road, hell might break loose.

"I heard that insurance would cost more if you wait to long to become a driver…"

Sakaki almost whispered through her tense lips. The tall girl had been watching the clouds but she wasn't deaf. She was not worried about how Tomo might drive, as long as she got a good teacher than everything would turn out fine, probably. Also if she didn't do well then she would just be failed and she would have to give up. Yomi soon caught on to Sakaki's way of thinking and immediately turned and gave the cool girl a thumbs up. She then looked back at Tomo, letting her eyes become visible again and nodded.

"Okay Tomo, we can all get our license then."

From the despaired position to the happy-go-lucky one, it only took a mere second for Tomo to change.

"Don't worry guys! I'll get everything planned out so you don't need to worry about a thing!"

Tomo stated as she happily stood in her confident pose.

"Does that mean I can drive too?"

Osaka had finally escaped from her dazed state as she pointed towards herself with a smile on her face. Her eyes still seemed to look passed the friends but not one person reacted to her question except for the silence that had followed Osaka's voice. Their heads slowly turned towards her, each with their own personal look of fear plastered across their face. All of them could imagine the other girl driving and then all of a sudden drift off into one of her trances. The headline would be, "A Bonkler strikes again!"

"NO!"

The five simultaneously responded. Osaka, hurt from their answer looked at them with confusion.

"Why?"

She questioned as Kagura stood up casually.

"Because you'd give us a bad name."

Osaka still had question marks floating around her spaced out head as the rest of the group stood up.

"Well it's about time we got back to class."

Chiyo stated as she walked towards the door, her friends following.

A few minutes passed as Osaka was left alone on the roof to deal with her own thoughts.

"Why?"

In the distance a distinct voice was heard echoing through the hallways.

"TOOOOMMOOOO!"

Yukari screamed as she caught site of the victim before her.

"Yukari! How do you expect to cover up a murder!"

Minamo's voice was not heard as loud but many students were surprised, or scared witless, to see Yukari charging at the runaway Tomo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it! R&R Please!


	2. Draining Friendship

**Chapter Two**

**Draining Friendship**

A comfortable silence lingered through the old chamber like room that seemed to contain many dust bunny demons underneath the large shelves that stared down mockingly at the shorter presences. Many searched a never-ending hunt for a distant dream of completing their assigned homework as others slept peacefully in the corners. The library may have appeared to be smaller than others but the student's minds were greatly intimidated by the continuous rows of hard covered encyclopedias, they needed a break so the quiet atmosphere just fit in perfectly with their rest patterns. Chiyo, who was not among the sleepers, searched hopelessly through the many authors that glared at her with their picture formed eyes. The young girl had been seen in the section with many massive books but now she rested within the aisle that contained English related stories. She had brought a few encyclopedias with her making her friends think that she may have thought that it would be useful to help understand the hard language. Fortunately the child was quite talented in that specific way of speech so she actually had a different idea of how to use the nauseating dictionaries.

"Ca-can't reach…"

Chiyo muttered, a hint of irritation flowing through the tone of her voice. She reached up as far as she could but since she found herself without a result she found her eyes gazing towards the six huge books to her left. She scurried towards the stack and picked up the books one by one and scrambled back to where she had been standing. She put them on top of the other until she ran out of stackable material. She placed her small hands on her hip as she proudly gloated to herself in front of her creation. She then slowly, with her little arm strength, began to lift her fragile body on to the top of the flat surface. After regaining her balance she stood up ever so slowly before she reached up to take hold of the scornful book.

"EH?!"

She screeched when she found that the book seemed to have somehow jumped to a few shelves higher. Those dust bunnies must have switched it when she wasn't looking. She pitied her short stature for a moment before she heard a familiar voice whisper to her.

"Do you need that?"

Sakaki murmured as she pulled the book out with ease after she realized which one had been taunting her child-friend. Chiyo gratefully seized the book and jumped down from her tower, almost making it collapse in the process. She then gloomed off into a corner leaving the tall Sakaki speechless and wondering if her good deed was actually the opposite.

"I want to grow up…"

The child sighed as she made her way through the maze towards a sturdy worktable in the middle of the room. There she spotted Yomi flipping through an old book, trying to concentrate even though Tomo was dancing behind her.

"Tomo?"

Chiyo called out quietly trying to grasp her friend's attention before she got beaten for the third time that day. Unfortunately the girl was to late, before Tomo had a chance to turn around to face Chiyo, she had already been hit over the head by Yomi's book.

"Why'd you do that?!"

Tomo exclaimed as tear filled eyes blinked towards her dear friend. Yomi stood tall with pride as reflection less glasses ridiculed the one in front of her.

"The book did it!"

She stated as she pointed towards the innocent manuscript. A twisted smile played across the girl's lips as she looked down at her tricked friend who stared in agony towards the bunch of papers that were held tightly within Yomi's hand.

"AH?! She believed you?!"

Chiyo stood there completely dumbfounded as Tomo bowed in apology towards the book . Osaka, a sleeper who had just walked in on the situation, tilted her head to the side as a question marked seemed to float around her head.

"Oh, Osaka! Did you find the bo- what are you doing?!"

Chiyo exclaimed in a questionable tone. She watched as the spaced out girl plopped down beside Tomo and then began to imitate her every movement, with a happier expression on her face though.

"Oh mighty boooooooook."

She murmured as her eyes trailed off to the windows.

"Oh! The sun's setting!"

She stated as she floated back up to the standing position.

"That reminds me, I love to ride horses…"

Her expressionless eyes gazed at the makeshift sky as brilliant colors penetrated the clouds. None were of the pink and purple color, as Tomo proudly pointed out but no one let her mindless nonsense, as well as Osaka's, ruin the beautiful scene before them. Surprisingly, Yomi was the first person to disturb the peace as she moved her chair backwards until she had enough space to stand up.

"Well, I think that's it for me for today…"

She stated as she calmly packed her bags after setting down the mighty book that had contributed to her delight. She let a low sigh escape from her lips as she headed for the door, she refused to turn around, afraid that Tomo might insist to join her on her walk home.

"See you guys tomorrow!"

She muttered somewhat disappointed at the fact that it wasn't the weekend quite yet. She quickly turned the corner as she thought hopelessly of her long walk home. Even if she started to run now it would take at least fifteen minutes to arrive at her destination.

"Maybe if I run I could loose some calories from today's lunch…"

She mumbled to herself as her pace became slightly faster as she jogged down the hallway letting her bag swing back and forth with her arms.

-------------------------------------------------

"I'm home!"

Yomi yelled out as she entered her house, completely out of breath. She had thought about stopping every once in a while but fortunately a sort of chill ran down her spine at those moments. It was as if something was rushing her to her house.

"I'm going to take a shower so you can start eating without me if you want!"

She stated as her bag dropped to the floor while she pulled off her tight shoes. She had been concentrating so hard to pull the stupid things off that she didn't notice her mom coming up to her.

"Actually Yomi, you have a guest!"

The young girl's face paled considerably once her shoe popped off her foot. Her eyes lingered to the step besides her letting them catch hold of a pair of objects she did not want to see.

"Yo!"

The familiar voice burned her ears as she slowly stood up straight. There she could see a shorter girl with a huge smile plastered across her face, waving frantically to welcome her home.

"Tomo? I was just wondering, I left before you, I even JOGGED home and yet you still got here before me."

She stated as her glasses took over her complete vision as she glared furiously at her old time friend. Tomo returned a simple stare before she darted up the stairs towards Yomi's room.

"Last one there has to do my homework!"

She yelled as Yomi's mother retreated into a safe zone, meaning the kitchen.

"Hey! Wait a minute you brat!"

Yomi screamed as she charged up the stairs at full speed. Due to some miracle, Yomi caught up to Tomo with ease as she bashed the girl passed her room and then entered first, winning the race. Unfortunately Tomo was just fazed for a moment so Yomi didn't get the chance to lock her room door.

"Wow! I didn't know you were a sprinter! It was as if you were being chased by a diet!"

That was the wrong thing to say. Once Yomi had finished with her, Tomo was face first on the ground and wasn't moving all that much.

"So, why are you here?"

Yomi finally said as she sat down on the chair beside her desk and lovable radio. She calmly began to unpack her small school bag when she started to hear a few incoherent whines. She turned her head only slightly, not wanting to show her friend any sympathy.

"Igotatimeandplaceforourdrive-drivelessons!"

Her words quickly slid out of her mouth as if she was trying to speak gibberish. Yomi was forced to turn around and make Tomo repeat what she had just said. Of course nothing ever goes as planned when Tomo is involved.

"Igotatimeandplaceforourdrive-drivelessons!"

She repeated as if Yomi needed some sort of hearing aid. Of course Tomo's attitude slightly changed when she noticed that Yomi had some how got a hold of a very hard object, better known as a bat.

I got us- breath –a time and- breath –place for our- breath –DRIVE-DRIVE lessons!"

She squealed while flailing her arms in every direction. The blissfulness of the girl obliged Yomi's stomach to twist and turn as she thought about how good Tomo's 'drive-drive' skills were.

"Hey, wait a minute. When did you have time to get the appointments? And aren't we supposed to do a written test first?"

Yomi stated, somewhat confused at the facts that were drilling into her head.

"I called them when we were in school. Duh! And they said that this can be considered as practice before we do the test."

Tomo's energetic self finally collapsed itself onto the soft fuzzy floor known as the carpet. There she could keep the many dust demons company and talk to her friend. Speaking of Yomi, she seemed to be having a hard time believing the words that her friend told so easily. Unfortunately after the long day of school her mind did not feel the need to argue or pursue the conversation any further. Of course she welcomed the silence that followed afterwards but she just had something that just needed to be said.

"So Tomo, this epiphany of yours, what was it about?"

Tomo had been rolling along the soft furry floor but she soon found herself frozen and almost speechless. Almost…

"Oh! It was about Chiyo!"

She exclaimed as she pushed herself up and leaned against the side of the bed. Yomi's eyebrow arched, there might have been a possibility, as Yomi thought, that if Chiyo was in the dream/epiphany then maybe it was actually about something smart!

"Really? What happened in it?"

She questioned hoping to receive an educated answer.

"Yeah, but she was a little different. She wore a black top hat with a red tie but she was a little more orange than usual. And a bit more fuzzy… and fly-e…"

Tomo nodded as her thoughts were slowly being brought back to the squirrelfly, meaning Chiyo, and the stop sign. Of course as she was thinking, Yomi was getting more and more confused by the second.

"Fly-e? Is that even a word?"

She wondered carelessly but decided to leave the other girl to hunt through her own thoughts alone. At least this might keep her busy for the next few seconds.

"Fly-e? Maybe it's some type of new language?"

Another familiar voice appeared suddenly as Tomo and Yomi nearly jumped out of their seats from the shock. They were way to lazy to actually jump so they more or less just collapsed to the ground and edged away slowly.

"O-o-Osaka?!"

Tomo shouted once she regrouped her missing thoughts. Yomi was still on the floor speechless yet curious to the reason why people were gathering in her room.

"Why am I here?"

She repeated the question as she stared down at the two, her expression seemingly happy yet she didn't appear to be all there.

"Pop quiz?"

She questioned as she fell to the ground and rubbed her face in the carpet.

"I'm not very good with those kind of quizzes. Or tests, or homework, and especially not horseback riding."

She mumbled before she rolled onto her back and stared up at the two confused faces.

"Oh-no! how are you guys sitting upside down? AhhhhHhhhhH! You're making me dizzy…"

She whined as she covered her eyes with her hands and rolled back onto her stomach. Suddenly the complaining stopped as she jumped to her feet in one fast motion. Of course since Osaka had not been used to doing that soon became dizzy and fell to the ground again. Once the nauseating feeling subsided, she slowly got up and stood proudly in front of the two who seemed even more lost than when she had first arrived.

"Yomi!"

She exclaimed pointing her finger of doom towards the one who owned the name. Actually first she had pointed at Tomo since she had forgotten where they were sitting but she soon found her mistake and then corrected it.

"Let me copy your homework!"

Everything seemed to stop as Yomi clenched her fist and gritted her teeth. Osaka was pulling a Tomo and needed to be taught a lesson.

"I lied."

Osaka bluntly stated, her smile returning to her face.

"Then, then… Why are you here?"

Tomo asked as she inched away from Yomi who seemed to be cooling down after almost snapping.

"I thought this was my house."

Osaka laughed as she floated out of the room and down the stairs. A few minutes later, after hearing her struggling to put on her shoes, they heard the door slam and then all was quiet, for a bit.

"Were not letting her get her drivers license, right?"

Yomi asked as Tomo nodded her head in agreement.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

There! the second chapter is up and running, I hope you enjoy it! R&R Pretty please! 3


	3. Curious Complication

**Chapter Three**

**Curious Complication**

The demonic ticking of the demon clock echoed almost silently throughout the dimly lit room. Gentle movements of soft, unheard breathing could hardly be seen underneath the massive fluffy covers, which concealed the small person beneath it. Light orange brown hair smothered itself along the edge of the pillow line while the wind from the open window welcomed a cool breeze inside of the hot room. The gentle puff of air rolled along the walls of the room and unexpectedly knocked a pencil off of the soft colored desk. The clacking of the wooden tool on the hard floor forced a twitch from a white colored furry beast. The huge animal lifted his head as his eyes blinked an unwelcoming sight of sunlight. He yawned proudly, revealing his white, sharp teeth, and then, as if almost obliged, he stood up and hobbled over to the noise maker. The animal sat down cautiously as he stared down at the item that was obviously being scornful towards him.

"Bark!"

The creature, that may have been a tamed wolf, growled lowly. This sound appeared to have awoken his owner since a movement caught the wolf like animal's attention. Happily, the fuzziness walked over to the bed once more to awaken the child.

"Bark!"

The noise sounded again as the covers rolled off the small person.

"Tadakichi-san, why are you barking at…? SIX! In the morning?!"

The child whined as she stared down at the big white dog, not wolf, who stared blankly towards her. Even if her mood was not happy she still managed a meager smile as she scratched behind her pet's ear. Chiyo soon realized that today was the first day of her long weekend, seven days off from school and she was going to enjoy them to her full potential. She had decided to use the first few days to rest and then maybe hang out with her friends once their driving lessons were over. This was a good idea, from her point of view, or so she thought. A sudden continuous noise of blasting ringing went off in her room, this made her fall off the bed from the shock. She scrambled towards the phone to try and pick it up but she found herself fiddling with the object in her rush.

"I don't remember putting it to this setting!"

She muttered as she finally held the phone in hand ready to dismiss the noise.

"From the sound of that I guess that's Tomo calling."

The young girl laughed at her small joke as she pressed the button that would soon lead her into an even greater shock.

"Hello?"

She meekly called as she waited for the response on the other line, which came a little sooner than she wanted it to come.

"CHIYO-CHAN! Wakey-wakey! One hour, in the back parking lot that we normally meet, emergency, GO!"

The sound of a click and then constant beeping echoed in her ear as her face grew paler by the second. It was Tomo, and she was calling at such an early time in the morning, and if Chiyo was correct in her thinking process then Tomo shouldn't have known that there was a time as early in the morning as this. That meant that there was a possibility that the older girl was actually in trouble, but of course since Chiyo wasn't used to waking up at such a time as well then maybe her thinking wasn't quite the right one, but this was no time to be thinking! Well except about the first few things but that all had to stop! Chiyo quickly dashed out of the room, well, first she took her sweet time as she changed the damned settings of her phone, and then she was out, Tadakichi close behind her.

"AHHH! I only have an hour!"

She cried out as her eyes seemed to fall into the position of swirls as she cooked her breakfast with ease and speed. It was actually harder for her to eat it since she may have choked a few dozen times when ever she would realize that breathing was not something she could skip out on. After that was done she combed her hair and got dressed into her weekend clothes in a flash, she was in and out of her room and then she was gone. She ran down the street at full speed, which wasn't quite that fast but at least she was trying.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Tomo? Why did we have to get up so early?"

Yomi mumbled through a loud yawn as she stumbled down the road at a steady pace. She had been abruptly awoken by her dear friend around five thirty that morning and she wasn't in the greatest of moods. With her there was Osaka, Sakaki and Kagura who were mostly spaced out themselves.

"Oh! I didn't tell you? Today's our first lesson! For the drive-driveness."

She stated as a huge smile played across her lips. Of course this stunned the other four who froze almost immediately where they stood.

"NO! You didn't tell us you dingbat!"

A new insult, Yomi was proud of herself as she unleashed her wrath in form of a fist. Of course her attention was soon jerked from her victim when she noticed that her smarter friend had stopped.

"Sakaki? What's wrong?"

Kagura questioned but she soon realized what the reason was or what she thought it was.

"Is this a challenge?!"

She yelled as her fists were thrown into the air as she was ready to accept anything.

"What kind of challenge…?"

Osaka asked as her blank stare seemed to consume the fiery spirit of the one in front of her.

"Well… It's obviously one of standing still!"

She stated as her body became straight and rigid. How she was able to do that confused Sakaki who cocked her head to the side and then pointed down the road.

"Chiyo-chan…"

She murmured quietly, slightly embarrassed to show Kagura that she was obviously wrong.

"Hmmm? Why is Chiyo running down the street… like… that?"

Yomi soon turned to Tomo who was smiling with dignity as she was lying on the floor, brutally being beat up by the angered Yomi.

"YEAH! She came! She came!"

Tomo managed to cry out as she stood in a heroic pose as if she had done something magnificent.

"Toooommmooooooo-saaannnn!"

Chiyo yelled as she finally caught up to her older friends. She was gasping for air as she stood there silently, collecting all the thoughts that she had received from her big imagination on her run.

"You're okay?! You haven't been eating by dragons or kidnapped by pirates or attacked by ninjas or, or, or—"

The child was still gasping for air as the words rang through the air, stunning her friends into a complete shock. There heads soon turned to Tomo who was staring down at Chiyo, curious to why she thought such things.

"Ha, ha! Kids have such big imaginations!"

She stated, leaving Chiyo to collapse to the ground when she finally realized that she had sprinted for no reason.

"Then, then, then… why am I here?"

Chiyo asked staring helplessly up at the rest of her friends who immediately felt like pummeling their happy friend, again, who had already gotten a head start on them.

"Tomo…?"

Tomo turned back completely clueless to why her friends were not following her anymore. She abruptly stopped and then skipped back to the sides of the others. She knelt down beside the small stumbling child and smiled clumsily.

"She's our good luck charm!"

Plainly stated and yet it left Chiyo to drop back down to the ground as she started to act somewhat like a fish out of water.

"Blup, blup, blupppppp…"

Chiyo was now murmuring incoherent words as she rolled along the ground, back and forth until she noticed someone was beside her.

"O-o-Osaka?"

The spaced out girl had floated down beside her smaller friend and began to imitate her, something she seemed to do quite a lot.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"So your first lesson is today."

Chiyo stated as she took a sip of the apple juice that sat on the table in front of her. It was seven thirty in the morning and the gang had decided it would be better to eat breakfast before they met their new teachers. Only Chiyo had already eaten so she decided to have a drink while she waited.

"Yeah, I arranged it a few days ago. I guess I just forgot to mention it."

Tomo laughed out loudly, spitting a bit of her chewed food back onto her plate as she tried to disturb her companions who almost chocked on the food that they were munching on. Sakaki sat silently as she stared outside towards a back alley, Chiyo curiously wondered what could possibly be interesting about a small street but the tall one seemed content so she decided to leave her with her daydreams. Osaka's face was planted flatly on the smooth surface of the table as she slept peacefully in her comfortable twisted position. Kagura was rushing through her food since she had already challenged Tomo to a fast-eating contest and she was quite far in the lead since Tomo had stopped to speak.

"Well, we still have a half hour before you said we are supposed to meet so we might as well go for a short walk before we head for the parking lot."

Yomi mentioned as she finished her last bite of food, somehow she managed to finish eating before the two who were rushing through their meals. It was probably because she didn't end up chocking every time she took a bite like the others. Or maybe she practiced eating whenever she wasn't on a diet.

"That sounds good but we have a bit of a problem…"

Chiyo sighed as she stared down at her sleeping friend who was slowly falling off the edge of the table. Well actually as she was speaking Osaka rolled off her seat and landed softly on the cold floor. She rolled around for a bit and then headed towards the door, still asleep. Her friends were all leaning off the edge of the table, watching to see what she could possibly do next. That was actually quite entertaining as well since the door just happened to be closed so Osaka just kept on hitting it over and over and over again. She then, to everyone's surprise, she floated up to the standing position and opened the door by herself. She exited slowly and began to walk down the street.

"Is… is she awake?"

Tomo asked turning to look at Yomi who shrugged and then continued to finish her drink. A distant sound of a horn beeping caught their attention as they all jumped up and dashed out the door. To their astonishment the noise was caused by a car skidding, a whitish beat up one, and there near the sidewalk, Osaka was continuously walking into a poll. Sakaki walked over to her dimwitted friend and helped guide her back to the group.

"Oh!"

Osaka finally mumbled when her eyes were half opened in their dazed state.

"When did you guys come into my house?"

Complete silence sung between the group as they stared down at the second shortest member of their gang. They then all walked away ignoring the stupid comment of their friend. They left her standing there and before she realized it they were gone.

"Why?"

She asked as she floated off after them. Before they knew it Osaka had stopped in front of them, how she had found a short cut to get in front of them? No one knew, she probably got lost and was lucky.

"Stop!"

She commanded as she stuck her hand into her bag and dug through it furiously. The others had stopped and looked at one another, all of them were curious to what Osaka was doing. After a few minutes of fighting with her enormous bag that could eat her if it was alive, she pulled out something and held it up for the world to see. It was small, metal and the sunlight was reflecting off it, meaning it was a spoon. Not just any old spoon though, a tea spoon.

"Chiyo-chan! Here keep this!"

She ordered her friend as she placed it into her hand. Chiyo stared down into her hand were the small silverware now resided in her confusion.

"Osaka-san… why?"

She questioned as she waved it in the air in slow motion.

"Well, Tomo said that you were our good luck charm so I thought you should hold on to that lucky spoon! It's a teaspoon after all. I like tea so I have to say that it's a very lucky. And I also like spoons, but especially tea… and spoons… teaspoon…"

At first her explanation was strong and convincing, to a point, but it soon trailed off as she continued to walk away slowly. Chiyo cocked her head to the side as her grip became rather loose on the silverware. This was going to be a long day, it was barely eight o'clock and yet the confusion that swirled in her head was beginning to become too much for her to take. Chiyo cleared her mind quickly and then stuffed the spoon into her pocket.

"I want tea now…"

Tomo whined in the general direction of Yomi who started a quick walk towards where Osaka was heading.

They soon saw the empty parking lot come into view and the distant figures of two people standing beside their cars. The excitement began to build within the friends, well except for Chiyo who just was getting more nervous with each passing second every time she thought of Osaka and Tomo getting in front of the wheel.

"Hey, don't they look like…?"

Kagura murmured as they got closer and closer to their destination. The shock that soon consumed the six friends was endless when they noticed that the two people that stood not too far ahead of them was Tanizaki Yukari and Kurosawa Minamo.

"Tomo…?"

Yomi's voice was silent but deadly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was gone all weekend so this one took a little longer for me to post up.

Hope you like it! R&R Please!


End file.
